Marriage
by RiskyJR737
Summary: Hiruma's dad is obsessed with marriage!His two daughters are to young so he wants Hiruma to marry.There's lot's of problems though,Hiruma doesn't want to and he doesn't have a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, What!

Introducing,

Kon, Hiruma's dad.

Hinata, his mum.

Kohada, his 15 year old sister.

Miso, his 12 year old sister.

What! Hiruma blurted marriage. Kon nodded, you're old enough, so you should marry.

Dad I don't even have a girlfriend, and I don't want to.

Hey, that Mamori that's your manager isn't she your girlfriend?

NO! he snapped, just our team's manager!

Anyway invite her round tomorrow, he replied.

Dammit! Can't you bug Kohada; she's got Ishiro Manna, Shio Takio and Roshia Satsu.

Shut it Yoichi! Kohada snapped, anyway I'm underage.

Damn sushi girl, Hiruma muttered.

Just because my name's a kind of sushi doesn't mean I'm a sushi girl!

Well Miso's a soup girl!

I am not! Miso shouted while entering the room.

Can't this family go one day without an argument? Hinata asked.

That was Marriage, review a lot! Tell me what you think! Good, bad or so-so. Just review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Mamori's Arrival.

To WANDA no duh, Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

To Chop-Socky, You'll hopefully get the point soon but thanks for reviewing!

Hiruma decided to wait until every one the team left except Mamori, Hey damn manager! He shouted.

Don't call me that! She replied angrily.

My dad told me to ask you round to my house today, he said ignoring her, the address is 13 Taki street.Mamori was puzzled but agreed to go.

Wow Hiruma lives in this? She said looking at the massive white mansion. Nervously she rang the doorbell, DING DONG! Yes? Oh you must be Mamori, I'm Yoichi's sister Kohada, Kohada said cheerfully.

Really you don't look like him? She said in awe.

Yep! She replied, follow me I'll take you to the second floor lounge, I think dad'll be there!

Mamori followed her then said tensely, not to be rude but how did you become so rich?

Well, she explained, stock, gambling stuff like that. Miso's great at betting on horses, she never loses!

Miso?

She's my 12 year old sister!

Okay… she said in shock, do you know why I'm here?

You see my dad's obsessed with marriage, Kohada told her, and I'm underage and so is Miso so that leaves Yoichi! But he doesn't have a girlfriend so dad wants him to marry a girl he knows!

I don't want to marry him!

Never does he but dad can be pretty persuasive!

Mamori entered the room then saw a dark haired man, Um are you Hiruma's dad?

Yes, he said, please come in Yoichi should be home soon.

Please review! Remember be honest!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Sorry I haven't updated for a little while….

Mamori sat down on a cushion and a few minuets later Hiruma came in with Hinata. Great! Everyone we need is here! Kon said excited.

Hinata asked Mamori, Would you like a cookie? Mamori took one and politely said thank you, and began eating it.

Dad, Hiruma sighed, this isn't going to work.

Of course it will! He replied, won't it Mamori.

Well, Mamori said carefully, to be honest I don't really want to marry either. Hiruma grinned triumphantly and said, See?

Okay, Kon said calmly, how about I ask your mum Mamori?

Dear you really shouldn't force them, Hinata said.

I'm not **forcing** I'm prodding.

About 15 minuets later;

Nice to meet you, Mamori's mum said bowing.

Nice to meet you too, Kon grinned, in short, what do you think of Mamori marring Hiruma?

That's too sudden! Hiruma yelled.

Well, she started, Mamori's already in an arranged marriage to someone called Kay Marso, Mamori doesn't really like him though.

Excellent! So we're agreed! He cheerfully said.

No way! They both said together.

I think you should take ever chance you can, Miso said entering the room.

Kohada nodded, I think so too.

Oh shut up! Hiruma snapped.

Review lots!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The Pamphlet.

Next day at school

Mamori sighed; she couldn't let anyone know about her and Hiruma. She tided up the clubroom as usual but she was still worried that someone would find out, Hiruma also acted normal, well normal for him but after a while the football team noticed they were hiding something. Sena was elected to ask, Mamori,'' he quietly said, has something happened?''

You could say that,'' she replied trying to not be suspicious.

What is it we won't tell anyone,'' Kurita said smiling.

She didn't need to tell them because Miso came running to them, Hi!'' she said to the team members, she threw a piece of paper to Hiruma, Dad asked me to deliver this.''

You've got a sister?'' Kurita and Sena said together.

Actually I've got two,'' Hiruma replied unrolling the pamphlet.

How come you didn't tell us?'' Kurita asked.

It didn't seem important,'' he said reading it.

Hey! It is important!'' Miso shouted, I'm Hiruma's 12 year old sister, my hobbies gambling and my special skill is throwing!'' she said shaking their hands.

No one asked you that!'' Hiruma snapped.

Your 12 but you gamble?'' Sena muttered.

Yup! I'm good at it to!'' she told them proudly.

Dad you are such an idiot!'' Hiruma said crumpling up the paper. He ran off leaving the pamphlet, It says come to the wedding,'' Mamori said then ran off too taking it.

Their defiantly hiding something,'' Kurita said to Sena.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you liked it! Review lots!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Detective Work.

Sena and Kurita made sure no one else was around then began their plans to find out what they were hiding. How about we ask Miso?'' Sena asked, she seemed nice enough.''

I know we could invite her to the club room when no one else was here,'' Kurita replied.

I'll run round now,'' he started, wait, what's they're address?''

I'm not sure,'' Kurita sighed, but I think it's a big house.''

We could ask Mamori,'' Sena muttered, but she'd be suspicious.''

Meanwhile Hiruma, Mamori and Miso were in a park, Hiruma and Mamori were really frustrated. Dammit!'' Hiruma said angrily, he's actually planning a wedding.''

I know we're going to have to accept their wishe-'' Mamori began, wait that's it!''

Huh?'' Miso said.

We don't have to accept,'' she explained, all we have to say is I don't''!''

YA-HA!'' Hiruma celebrated, your right!''

Yoichi aren't you forgetting dad's never forgiving you speech,'' Miso told him.

What?''

Oh,'' Hiruma remembered, he said he'd never forgive me if I didn't accept it.''

Well I could still refuse.''

Right! We have a plan!'' he yelled triumphantly.

Sena and Kurita are It was lucky we saw this giant house and Hiruma engraved on it's gate,'' Sena said walking up to the door.

It took us ages though,'' Kurita sighed knocking the door, very loudly.

Yes?'' Kohada asked.

Umm,'' Sena mumbled, could we talk to you?''

I guess but who are you?''

We're friends of Hiruma,'' Kurita told her.

Okay,'' she replied, but my friends here.'' They walked onto the giant living room, Wow,'' Sena and Kurita said in awe. They could see a girl that was about 15 and was sitting on a cushion. Oh hello,'' Hinata said who had an apron on, are you Sena and Kurita?''

You know us?'' Sena asked.

Of course,'' she said, Yoichi always talks about a damn fatty and pipsqueak.''

They sighed, Sit down,'' Kohada said, oh by the way this is Debio, she can catch any ball and throw it back pretty fast too!''

This family and it's friends are crazy,'' they muttered.

Yay! I updated! Please review and review and review some more!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

Kurita and Sena sipped some tea then decided they should really ask Kohada where Miso was. Uhh, Kohada do you know where Miso is?'' Sena asked quietly.

Not really,'' she sighed, maybe at the horse racing tracks or at that park she likes.''

Oh,'' Kurita mumbled.

Hey guys if you wanted I could take you there,'' Debio told them.

Really?''

Yes, but could you let me practice throwing and catching a bit I haven't practiced for ages,'' she smiled.

Sure!'' Kurita said suddenly excited.

In the park Miso was on a swing quite happily while Mamori and Hiruma decided to head back to the club room, see you later Yoichi!'' she shouted waving.

Bye,'' he said back, we should hurry damn manager or they'll get to the club house before us!''

Stop calling me that!'' she snapped but ran after him, they had to keep this a secret.

They reached the clubhouse after a little while, no one ones here yet,'' Mamori said, she was relieved.

Where are they?'' Hiruma thought, classes have finished.''

Oh!'' she said suddenly, there's a disciplinary committee meeting just now!''

Eh,'' he muttered, he couldn't care less, wait Sena and Kurita aren't doing detention or something are they?''

I don't think so,'' Mamori replied.

I'm going too!'' he said following her, I need to see what they're up to.''

Kurita and Sena had just arrived with Debio and Kohada, well if it isn't Debio,'' a boy with ginger hair sneered.

Oh hi **Grace**,'' Debio snapped back.

Shut it!'' he said raising his fist, the name's Graze.''

Who's he?'' Sena asked nervously.

Grazeako Stemart,'' Kohada told Sena, or Graze for short. He's Debio's worst enemy.''

We'll go look for Mamori and Hiruma,'' Kurita said to Kohada.

You know fatty,'' he sniggered, that boy left a long time ago. He's pretty well known but I'm not scared of him, I'm not scared of **anyone**.''

Sure you aren't,'' she sarcastically.

Well we'll go looking somewhere else for them,'' Sena murmured, thank you.''

Geez shortie you're the wimpiest guy I've met,'' Graze said nastily. Debio quickly hooked him, it was fast but hard, come on,'' she said clenching her fists, pick on someone who'll beat you.''

Like hell you will!'' a fight soon started.

I'll update soon as long as I can as you review! Hope you read this the person Debio was based on!


End file.
